Don't Book Now
Don't Book Now is a season 104 episode of HTFF. Plot Irin pick up the phone as someone calls her. She seems excited for a moment while the boys looking at her and confused. The caller revealed to be Nimy and she lived at the library of the town. Zee sighed and trying to ignore the call. Nimy anyway heard it and tells Irin to give the phone to him. Zee trying to refuses but Nimy's yells heard from the phone before she puts down the phone. Amp about to say something until Irin furiously kicks him out of the studio, tells him to not enter until he apologized to Nimy. Zee anyway angrily kicks the door before walks away. The door breaks and hit Dexter into the Clams' tank. Zee have nowhere to go decided to go Lain's house, but cancelled it to make things doesn't look awkward. Zee sitting alone at the bus stop, with Twinkie trying to cheer him up. Zee trying to ignore her but ended up angrily pushes her into the road, crashed into Velo before Velo crashed into the trashcan with Brass in it. Velo anyway dies when Twinkie's balloon blown up into his face. Zee sees the newspaper from the trashcan and decided to read it, which actually about a library burned down few years ago. He decided to meet Nimy anyway. Nimy marks some books at the counter and later turns her sight into the main door, where Zee opened and entered the library. She angrily stares him until Zee approaches her. Nimy puts away the books on the counter and tells Zee to stay away from her. Zee trying to apologizes but Nimy can't accepts it. Zee, as always, yells at her and gave up, somehow being slapped by Irin later who actually in the library. Irin trying to convinces Nimy that Zee is now can controls his anger. Nimy accepts his apology but only after Zee proving himself he's not trying to throws his tantrum inside her library. Zee sitting alone at the table while being watched by Nimy. Amp anyway tells her that he's done set the CCTV and teasing Zee from afar. Zee holds down his anger and trying to ignores him by reading random book. Nimy decided to check other area of the library while Irin took her place for a while. Instead of watching Zee, she playing with her clams instead. The book that read by Zee actually about angry wolf, which pissed him off. He closes and puts the book back into the shelf while holding his anger, accidentally breaks it instead. Nimy sees this and quickly trying to hold the shelf, also saved Hatchy from being crushed until more books fell and Hatchy anyway get crushed. Zee pretends he know nothing about the shelf and just put the book back into it. Stressed Nimy just continue to check around the library. Irin decided to leave for a while to buy some food for her clams. Meanwhile, Zee doing his paperwork but keep distracted by the noise from Yum Yum and Softy. He breaks his pencils twice and keep using the pencil sharpener angrily, not aware he also hit The Worm into it with his pencil and shreds him to death. Nimy is helping Pace out by searching for the pencil sharpener and points toward it. Pace checks it and sees The Worm's remains inside it, suffers heart attack and stumbles into numerous stuff inside the library. Nimy sees Pace and trying to help him out and tells Zee to holds the falling bookshelf, but Zee need to focus on his work. She seem succeed saving Pace and quickly holds the bookshelf from falling and scolds Yum Yum and Softy for the noise. She sighed when Irin left the counter and aware of The Clams' disappearance. Zee can't hold his temper and begin to burns the paper because the forces he make from the pencil. Nimy can't focus on everything happened and decided to go find The Clams. Zee still can't get over the noises from another table, decided to scolds them angrily with his stare, which later made Yum Yum cries. Softy also seems pissed by this. Zee anyway just bursts out his anger and put his papers on fire. Pace woke up and sees the fire, ended up suffers a heart attack and stumbles into the bookshelf again. The bookshelf falls and Softy's head get crushed by the falling book. Yum Yum decided to ran away while crying. The fire triggers the sprinkler system, which shorts out the automatic doors for the main entrance and splitting Yum Yum into half. Zee still throwing tantrum until Nimy takes him down into the floor and decided to brings him outside of the library. She actually not aware of the fire still on the table, it's worsen when The Clams actually planned to attacks Zee with the oil but can't find him anywhere. Irin comes back to the library area and sees Nimy sits on the tied Zee with a pale face, also with the firefighters trying to put up the fire. The episode ends when firefighter Squabbles get caught on fire when burned papers fly on him. Moral "A book could be enough to set them ablaze". Deaths *Dexter is eaten by The Clams. *Twinkie is ran over by Velo. *Brass is crushed inside the trashcan. *Velo's face is blown up by a balloon. *Hatchy is crushed by a book. *The Worm is shredded inside the pencil sharpener. *Pace suffered heart attack twice. *Softy's head is crushed by a book. *Yum Yum is split in half. *All The Clams burned to death. *Squabbles' head is melted and burned. Injury *Dexter is hit by a door. Trivia *This episode actually the continuity from the writer's old comic, where Zee responsible to the burned library in previous event. This causing Nimy really dislikes Zee. *This is rare moments where all The Clams died and Irin is seen angrier than usual. *It's unknown how the fire still not vanished when the sprinkler system is triggered. Gallery dontbooknow2.png|Good luck cheering up that guy. dontbooknow1.png|"Don't talk to me or my books ever again". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes